


色盲

by RosemarySH



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:12:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8036452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosemarySH/pseuds/RosemarySH





	色盲

当他看见这个人走进来时，这屋内本就没有过多色彩的布置更加颜色尽失了，而那人一如既往素色打扮——白色褂子，白色头发，白色口罩，他站在略微泛黄的墙壁跟前，仿佛一张古旧照片，惊慌失措的表情成就了这张沉默相片唯一一点生动，潜意识里悄悄替这人钉了好看的相框，挂在今天的日期下，这样，也许就永远都不会丢失了。

 

办公桌左手边的抽屉里曾有个精致的小铁盒，盒子里满是糖果，五颜六色凑在一起。自从戴斐斐生了蛀牙被警告绝对不能吃甜的，只好干脆连盒子一起送给正在读博的大侄子。他大侄子忙着修改毕业论文，说完谢谢就把戴斐斐晾在一边，他牙疼的要命实在不想说教，遂摆了摆手神色萎靡的离开。戴斐斐捂着半边脸颊坐在车里等待红灯，能感觉到隔着一层皮肉的牙床红肿发热，那些从根源窜出来的疼痛像活过来似的，自发跑遍全身感官与神经。距离牙床最近的太阳穴更是遭殃，抽得他脑仁发麻，好容易等到绿灯亮起，戴斐斐习惯性转了把方向盘并进拐弯道。十几分钟后，他又一次站在那栋小楼底下，顶着午间刺眼的阳光，看了看油漆剥落的“牙”字，疼到迟钝的大脑终于反应过来那个人早就调走了，不在这里上班了。

作死般用舌尖舔弄坏牙，戴斐斐忍着疼狠心移开看向诊疗室窗户的视线，然后捂着半边脸垮了肩膀踱回空荡的车厢。止痛药吃完了，只剩几个空盒子扔在手边，他兀自大笑出声，也不管抽痛的牙神经，咧开嘴角像是将下半辈子笑点全部用完一样，笑得眼泪都流出来。

——以后别来了，我没本事，治不好你的牙。

……我要是非得来呢？

那就拔了。

我不拔。

那你找别人吧。

不找。

你有完没完！要么拔牙，要么另请高明，哪来的第三种选择！

这话堵得戴斐斐张口结舌。有些方面他太笨了，以致此刻无法理解话中含义，他走过去像第一次那样握起素白干净一双手，可指尖都还没碰到那十根手指便缩进袖口，连带着陆西西整个人向后退步。那人垂首站在日光找不到的地方，一头白发在阴影里显得灰扑扑，两只手藏在衣兜里似乎攥成了拳，隔着单薄布料依稀可见突兀的指骨。从未有过的强烈预感逼着戴斐斐别听接下来的话，可终究晚了一步，那人最后说出的话变成一堵厚实城墙横在他们之间，甚至连呼吸都被隔断。

——这样挺没意思的，别再见了。

好吧，你伟大，你了不起，你说什么就是什么，你他妈爱干嘛干嘛去吧。

下了楼还能听见木门被他摔得发出“吱呀咣当”声响，看似被甩在身后很远很远，可无论躺在床上还是坐在办公桌前，亦或人声嘈杂的酒吧里，那声音就跟影子似的，尾随戴斐斐的脑子耳朵，直到此刻，依旧会不时响起。

那之后过了大约一周时间，戴斐斐贼心不死再度去了隔壁城的医院，他站在牙科门诊室前东张西望，护士小姐好心问他是不是看牙是的话要先去一楼挂号。说话间就瞅见陆西西忙碌的身影，他绕开护士望去那扇半开的门里。本就近视，那人的口罩还遮了大半张脸，怎都望不清印象中好看的五官。这边正专心视奸，那厢轰鸣的机器突然停下来，于是，陆大夫手中的迟疑停顿与蹙眉抬眼看向门外的动作悉数落进戴斐斐眼里。

——明明很短暂的一秒仿佛有一个世纪漫长，那双平日总是波澜不惊的眼里冒出惊恐慌张时，戴斐斐承认他是有些得意的。得意促使他上前一步就要推开这扇门，指尖刚挨上冰凉的门把手，门里的陆大夫便垂下眼帘，再抬起时眼中已然空无一物，像看陌生人一般看着门外。牙钻发出闹心的嗡嗡声，如一记闷拳打上戴斐斐心窝，也不管隐隐作痛的后槽牙，只是狠狠咬着，填充物被咬的裂开，他张开嘴猛地拔下，然后踹开那扇门，当着陆西西的面丢进垃圾桶，接着，头也不回又一次摔门离开。

笑了半天终于笑不出来了，他瞪着通红的眼睛从天窗向外看，头顶一片阴沉沉，快要下雨了。

 

进家门时脚下不稳踉踉跄跄，看什么都晕，空荡的胃里直反酸水，他一头栽倒在床上，揪过被子捂住脑袋等小侄子拿头疼药。小时候出车祸差点划瞎一只眼睛，后脑勺也被滚落的石块砸伤导致颅内轻微出血，做完手术过了将近小半个月才醒来。当时单人病房里俞家几口人或坐或站，每个人都异常紧张瞪着床上惨兮兮的身形——医生说再醒不过来怕要变植物人了。窗外有簌簌落雪声，一屋子人大气不敢出，雪越下越大，树梢落满好厚一层时，戴斐斐终于动了动手指皱了皱眉头，慢慢抬起眼帘有气无力喊了声“爷爷”。七八个人几乎同时松了口气，可这口气还没舒到底，又听见那边要死不活的说我饿了想吃巧克力，俞家爷爷脸上简直写满“我这没出息的孙子哟”，却什么都没说，撇着嘴角出门找院长麻烦去了。

后来医生说好在没伤了脑干不至于变傻子，但是会留下后遗症——例如头痛、视线模糊这类情况。那段时间，戴斐斐眼前除了医院的白就是所有颜色融在一起的灰。电视自是看不成了，他天性又好动，除了跟偶尔来医院探望的女老师说说话撒撒娇，再没其他业余活动。

那天他着实烦闷，便站在窗户前朝外瞅，瞅半天也瞅不清个一二三，只远远瞧见光秃秃的树下有团白绒绒的东西，戴斐斐想起院长提过这里野猫多，又亲近人。他心下犯痒，趁没人注意溜了个快。一路溜进花园躲在冬青树后，再三确认那猫正在打盹才蹑手蹑脚靠过去，快到跟前时他停下脚步，搓搓手摆好架势猛地就地扑倒，只听“嗷”一声从身下发出。

咦？这猫怎么叫的跟人似的？再眯眼仔细瞧，又上手摸了摸，手上触感先是毛绒绒一团，接着是煮熟蛋清般的滑嫩，再接着，便是和自己身上衣料一样的质地。完了完了，这猫成精了，连人的衣服都穿！

不等他吓得叫出来，身下又是一句略带怒气的话：“你摸够了没！”

“……爷爷！猫会说话！呜哇哇哇哇！”

直到护士姐姐听见动静追过来，这场误会才解开，只是不等戴斐斐说句对不起就被他爷爷强行拽走了。尽管什么都看不清，他还是固执的一步三回头去找那一团白绒绒，边走边说我住213病房有空来找我玩儿，然而那团白绒绒就静静的站在树下，在戴斐斐的视线里一动未动，像只入定的白猫目送他离去。等回了病房再扒着窗户看时，已经什么都看不到了，只有枯黄的草地和凌乱的枝桠，被水洇湿般模糊不堪。第二天第三天第四天，戴斐斐都没等来白绒绒，他仍旧去窗户那边瞧，却再也没瞧见树以外的颜色。

又过了不到一周左右，俞家爷爷领着戴斐斐去国外治疗，连同读书工作一起，一停便是十八年。回国的第二天，他被一众旧友拽去酒吧接风，酒过三巡后躲在吧台角落等酒醒，头疼脑热之际模糊瞧见一人朝自己靠近，近到能看清那人衣着打扮时，戴斐斐特没出息的被口水呛着了——他张口结舌盯着来人白绒绒的发，世界瞬间寂静无声，连嘴巴里说了什么都听不见，满脑子都是十几年前医院树下的白猫，还有那句稚气却气愤的你摸够了没。

所以说，有些事情开始便注定了其性质，其性质注定了其结局，当然，那时候的戴斐斐对此仍一无所知。

西药片特有的苦涩还在舌根徘徊，他家小侄子难得贴心调暗灯光整好床铺——如果叫醒人的方式由动脚改为动嘴，那么今年红包一定给这小兔崽子换个大的。戴斐斐靠在床头又灌下几口凉白开，药劲上来慢，止疼药有恶心头晕的副作用，在这漫长的等待时间里只能坐或躺，戴斐斐百无聊赖，每每到此时便于心中想念那只白猫。

尽管记忆远久，可指尖传来的触感仍印象深刻——当时摸到的皮肤应该是颈项位置，肌肤细嫩像剥了壳的鸡蛋，没有造作的烟味和古龙水，只有洗发精和消毒水的味道。身形大抵是小自己一圈，加之生病的缘故，浑身软绵绵的，虽然好像拼了命挣扎，可整个人被压制根本无法动弹，唯独一张嘴喊叫不停，戴斐斐听了好一阵喘不停的气息，也接受猫成精的事实了，他摸着那一头白绒绒的软毛，特有耐心的说别怕猫精就猫精我跟你玩儿，下一秒他的手就被打开，戴斐斐可怜巴巴捂着被打红的手背，他什么都看不清，只听见有稚嫩的声音说你烦不烦你个傻帽，他瘪着嘴一屁股坐去旁边，正要哭出来耳边的暴躁却停止了，空气似乎也凝固了，他看不清东西心里发慌，急急火火去摸那只猫。

——是你……对不起……

其实并不确定最后听到的是不是这句话，甚至有没有这句话都值得怀疑，大概是因为看不清眼前，心里便对虚假与真实存了疑惑，以致后来几天不仅没有等来白猫，反而对这一小段插曲的真实性开始怀疑，可手掌还残留触碰陌生人带来的酥痒，那股痒劲慢慢的往心里钻，在他心底刨了个坑，然后“刺溜”一声钻进洞里不见了。

 

“太爷爷说你再不回去他就当你死了。”

他小侄子阿佐倚着门框冷不丁开口，看着床上半死不活的小表叔，他也是没了挤兑心思，只一边放下挽起的袖子一边说：“下次记得带药。”

“嗯。”

对于这个从出生起就没见过面的小表叔，阿佐并没有太多感情，即便后来见着了，这人在家没留多久又搬出去住了，关于小表叔的一切几乎都是从哥哥嘴里听到的，救人、车祸、出国、疑似恋爱等等等等诸如此类，前几个没参与也不感兴趣，唯独“疑似恋爱”这一项，他隐约觉得自己应该是见过那位“恋爱对象”的。

学校前几个月安排联考学生进行体检，测视力的队伍太长了，阿佐等的不耐烦偷偷溜去小花园抽烟——别跟他说未成年不许抽烟，他哥这个年纪都已经摆脱处男名号了，虽然都是拜家里那位大表哥所赐——哦，别跟他提这些伤心往事，想想都郁卒的很。他刚摆好架势准备点烟，抬头就瞅见一个瘦高的身影边抽烟边打电话朝这边走来，那人长的挺好看，白皮肤白头发——白头发？？？

“嗯，房子也租好了，差不多下周过去……不然还能和谁……一个人挺好的啊，无忧无虑……就是个炮友没什么关系……不然还能有什么关系，他早都忘了我了……没意思，不想说……谁规定必须以身相许才能报答救命之恩……或许吧，我不知道……应该没有，他从来没有说过喜欢之类的……是啊，从来没有做过这么难的题，太难了，猜测人心什么的太难了……”

那人又说了几句才挂电话，然后掐灭烟头一步一晃离开。阿佐看着垃圾箱的烟头，突然就想起前几天心血来潮八他小表叔的卦。

——牙医，是不是很酷炫？

很特别吗？我倒是觉得白色头发挺漂亮

我不知道，就是见不着会想得慌。

喜欢？应该……吧？哎呀去去去，烦不烦，小孩子瞎八卦什么，赶紧写作业去！

也是难得一见向来苦大仇深的小表叔突然有如此少女心，所以阿佐当时是真挺好奇那人到底何方神圣，如果猜的没错，看来就是这个人了。啧，天生一对大笨蛋，好意思说自己三十岁？

“我得走了，太爷爷还在等我吃饭。”确定他小表叔暂时不会嗝屁，阿佐拎着书包准备回家吃饭，好饿噢。

“不送。”戴斐斐想了想又说：“跟老头子说我知道了。”

“哦——那什么，你……”

“怎么了？”

“没什么——你是不是失恋了？”

“……你才失恋，你全家都失恋。”

“(￢_￢)”

“……”

“这人啊，总是难得一聚，却又散的特别容易。”阿佐学他哥阿佑那样，摇头晃脑熬鸡汤。

“哈？”

“拜拜。”

难得一聚？还散的容易？这都什么乱七八糟的，又被他哥灌了几碗鸡汤。

戴斐斐身形歪斜躺在床上，抬手挡住吊灯刺眼的光。由于逆光看不太清手背蜿蜒曲折的疤痕，事实上，过去这么多年早已没有当初拆纱布时的触目惊心，可即便过了这样多年，那些奇怪又可怕的事情仍旧没有消失，它们和白绒绒留下的酥痒一起钻进心底的洞，偶尔闲下来会想一想，偶尔看见陆西西会想一想。想到陆西西，心头那股憋闷充斥全身，戴斐斐攥紧了拳头，觉得委屈极了，那颗曾被陆大夫妥善处理过的牙齿又开始兴风作浪，连着受过伤的脑袋一起，折磨得他生无可恋。

——什么小白猫，什么陆英俊，都是假的，假的！

但唯独这些虚假留下了真实的记忆，尤其虚假的陆英俊和他那双虚假的手。

他们做爱的次数虽多，可陆西西主动的情况却少的可怜——对，因为这人懒，不过与其说懒，倒不如说陆西西是在享受。每次见面话还没说两句，戴斐斐就急吼吼开始扒衣服撩拨陆西西，做他非常爱做的事（真讨厌，要改，必须得改）。要怪就怪那具身体太吸引人了，以及身体里的肉穴，通通都是罪魁祸首。罪魁祸首会紧紧嘬吸他的肉棒，榨干囊袋里所有精液，像只求喂饱自己的贪婪恶鬼。肠道深处的敏感位置也是那样松软，仅是轻轻戳刺那处，那人的喉咙就会发出甜腻的呻吟，而内里的一圈圈软肉像是活过来一般缠绕他，揉按坚硬肿胀的顶端，戴斐斐总是受不了这般对待，这会撩得他失去理智，满脑子都是“肏松这个洞”之类的念头，他也的确会这么做，会肏得后穴变的挑嘴只愿也只能容纳他的肉棒，会肏得两人胯下皆是体液与精液，泥泞不堪，会肏得陆西西哭着求饶，求他堵住自己铃口的手指赶紧挪开，然后射出因后穴高潮而涌个不停的精水，最后两个人都变成了下半身占领智商的动物。

至于那双手，关于它们主动的记忆虽少得可怜却是印象深刻，有刻进骨子里那么深的程度。比如说第一次上床，陆西西就用这双手小心翼翼替自己带好套子，他细长白净的手指捏着套子一点一点套在自己硬的发疼的东西上，即便隔着橡胶也能感觉到指腹柔软体温宜人，修剪整齐的指甲剐蹭肉棒上的青筋，直痒到他心里去，而第二天这双手为他做牙齿治疗时又换成另一副模样——专业，且高冷的令人发指。

现在想来，能刻进骨子里只怕不仅因为白天黑夜两副模样，重要的是这双手的主人是陆西西，对，是拒他于千里之外却每每不得不被肏得两腿发软的陆西西。意识到这点的大脑并未清明反而更加困惑，可唯独一点，戴斐斐是可以确认的——陆西西和那双手所带来的性体验比床头的止痛药更加真实且安慰人，更加令人飘飘然。与之相比，儿时濒临死亡的车祸，以及突然出现又突然消失的白猫反而成了他遥远的幻象。

药劲上来了，戴斐斐昏昏欲睡，他摸了摸双人床空荡的另一边，有些后悔一次都没有把陆西西拐到家里。真的，不是他吹牛，无论酒店的床还是陆西西的床，绝对没有这张他精挑细选回来的床躺得舒服——舒服？哪有陆大夫的肉体舒服啊，肌肉匀称四肢修长，抱在怀里时可以很快安眠。

你看，明明都是男人的身体，怎么差别就这么大，明明互为炮友，怎么我勃起的次数比你还多，戴斐斐掀开裤子看着不合时宜展露精神的老二，郁卒的不得了。

——妈的，撩人的是你，留地址的也是你，说不见就不见的还是你，怎么全都你说了算！

——因为他长得好看啊。

——长得好看了不起噢，肤浅，太肤浅了！

戴斐斐气急败坏翻身下床，三步并作两步跨去卫生间，一边对着马桶自撸，一边咬牙切齿——等着，等我撸完这一管，等我睡好觉养足精神，非肏得你陆大夫哭着叫爸爸。

床上事床上解决，大概是戴潇洒认识陆英俊以来，唯一信奉的真理。

 

陆大夫不得不承认很多事情从一开始就在走一条单一的轨迹，而这条轨迹无论走的多慢多长，均是在画圆，画到最后，终点与起点合二为一。

依然是隐藏情绪的眼神，覆盖了鼻子和嘴巴的口罩，努力装出生硬、公式化的语气，还有裤管低下抽筋的小腿肚子。这个充斥着白色与消毒水味道的诊疗室拥挤不堪，甚至无法呼吸，哪怕手里响着可怕声音的牙钻也不能搅乱两个人之间凝固的气氛。

太糟糕了，太糟糕了，太糟糕了——重要的事情又重复了三遍。

“请张嘴。”

“啊——”

手指探进温热的口腔，他自我洗脑接下来只是一场普通的就诊，过去不存在，未来——去他的未来，他们结束了，谈个屁的未来。可指腹下的坏牙却是无法否认的现在，他曾经替这颗坏牙做治疗，又眼睁睁看这人当他的面扔了自己亲手放进去的填充物，陆西西有些崩溃，咬紧了后槽牙才忍住质问护士谁他妈允许你放他进来的冲动。

“大夫？陆大夫？”

“啊？哦，那什么……嗯……就是龋齿，很快就好，很快。”

陆西西佯装忙碌躲开病人询问的眼神，他转过身拿起桌上的病例一页页翻着，那些密密麻麻的字始终入不了眼，手指在“戴斐斐”三个字上划拉，脑袋里全是刚才那双黑亮的眼睛，即便三十岁看起来也像十三岁般清澈——不不不，智障才有与年龄不符的眼神，都是滤镜，滤镜，现在他们只是医患关系，除此之外都是妄想、空谈。自我洗脑完毕，陆西西带着他自以为完美的全副武装重新坐在病人面前，他避开那张令人焦虑的脸，试图将注意力全部集中在牙齿上。

“会有点痛，忍一忍就好了。”

“忍一忍？”

“……请您稍等，我先去做准备。”

“准备什么？”

正要起身手腕就被捉住，牙医被拽回原位，余光视线里的眼睛正瞪着他，固执又倔强的等待无脑提问的无脑回答。那人力气太大，陆西西抽不出手，只好偏过头用生硬刻板的语气回答：“你不是牙疼吗，还想不想看了？”

“……看。”说罢，那人便松开了自己，得到如此反应陆西西有些懵，但也不愿节外生枝，干脆顺势取来工具，一板一眼扮好他的医生角色。

又和第一次一样，除了牙钻嗡嗡的声音再就是此起彼伏的呼吸，关了牙钻，是探针敲打在牙齿上的“叩叩”声，然后砂纸打磨填充物的“沙沙”声，接着涂抹胶水粘合填充物，漱口，起身，整理衣物，例行公事的叮嘱。一切毫无波澜按部就班的发生结束，陆西西看着丢在一旁的橡胶手套，恍惚觉得这样挺好，没有多余选项，没有突发情况，也就没有令人厌恶的纠结迟疑情绪，挺好，真的挺好的。

“下周来复查，你现在可以预约拔智齿，顺利的话下周就能手术，不用来找我，会有别的大夫来做。”

“所以，你负责的部分就结束了是吗？”

“……对。”

“那好，我们可以来谈谈正事了。”

高大的黑影猛地出现在眼前，一股迫人的视线正逼近陆西西，然后拽着他的胳膊就准备将他整个人扔去诊疗床。陆西西挥舞双手抵抗，开玩笑，好歹是个男人，床上干不过你，床下也得找回点尊严好吗。可是当后背贴上诊疗床时，陆西西看了看自己被压制的双手双脚，顿时后悔几个钟头前没狠心把这人赶走。

“放开我，然后赶紧滚。”

“现在的医生就是这么跟病人说话的吗？”

“治疗结束了。”

“是吗？”那人拉长话尾音，看着自己的眼神变得诡异，嘴角虽然咧着，却没有任何笑意。眼看这张脸越靠越近，陆西西卯足了劲抬脚就踹上那人小腿，只见笑意瞬间扭曲——傻了吧，皮鞋踢人很疼的。

“这位先生，做人得要脸。”

“……这位大夫，做人也别这么倔。”

话音刚落，那人就闭上眼欺身过来，毫无章法啃咬陆西西的嘴唇。他根本躲不过，只好闭紧嘴不让舌头钻进去半分，但属于这个人的气味还是钻进了鼻腔，肆无忌惮，目无王法。

走到这一步，戴斐斐也没那么焦虑了，反而慢慢享受起来。肉呼呼湿漉漉的舌头就在两瓣好看的唇上舔舐，从唇角到唇峰，再是抿紧的唇线，每一处都沾满了自己的口水，舔得陆西西的嘴唇亮晶晶。他心满意足看着牙医气急败坏却无可奈何的模样，“可爱”一词突然跳进脑海，虽然用可爱一词形容三十岁男人并不怎么恰当，可是这样的陆大夫令他想到被扑兽夹困住的雄鹿——就算满眼怒火竖起犄角，也不过是个笼中兽，真的很可爱呢。

“我这人最讨厌别人对我发号施令，凭什么就要按你说的去做，凭什么你说不见我就再不能来找你。”他一边说一边提起两只漂亮的手，忽略牙医惊恐愤怒的眼神扯下两个人的领带和牙医的皮带。皮带捆着双腕吊在上方支架处，领带一边一条，将陆西西双脚分开摆成M型，抬高捆在扶手上。现在再去看，真是一头任人宰割的雄鹿，戴斐斐越看越喜欢，忍不住亲了亲牙医漂亮通红的耳垂。

“那我又凭什么愿意见你？”

这话问懵了戴斐斐。是啊，陆西西凭什么愿意见他呢？约了几次的炮友而已。

看吧，你能回答出什么呢？连他自己都不知道答案，你戴潇洒又能回答出什么？陆西西冷笑着，扭了扭手腕继续说：“在下一个病人进来前你还有机会滚。”

“没有人了，我是最后一个。”

“你——”

“我跟门外那位可爱的护士小姐说，你要跟你亲爱的男朋友——也就是我——分手，所以想和你谈谈想再挽留你一次，她非常善解人意。”戴斐斐笑得人畜无害。

“就跟你说了做人要脸，谁他妈同意你的自我称呼了？”

“我。”

“……”

“会有些疼，不过麻烦忍一忍，很快就好，很快。”他重复陆西西公事公办安慰自己的话，手指撩起陆西西杂乱的发帘将其别在耳后，牙医因羞愤而通红的脸颊悉数映在眼里，他又看了半晌才转过身在那套昂贵的器械上摆弄，“我是不知道你凭什么愿意见我，我只要知道我为什么来见你就行了——因为我想见你。”

待他再回过身，手里赫然攥着那把三用枪，机器启动的轰鸣声立时响起，窄小的喷头喷出肉眼可见的水柱。陆西西头皮发麻，脚趾头想想都知道这人接下来要耍什么流氓——最早戴斐斐曾特猥琐的问过他那些治疗器械要如何使用，当时也没多想，便问什么答什么了，此时看来，唉，叫你多嘴。

戴斐斐一手拿着三用枪一手替他脱裤子，解扣子，扒底裤，不过这次好歹留了上衣，陆西西满眼惊恐，丝毫不知道自己这副模样大大刺激了戴斐斐。半裸的胸膛，紧致的小腹，当然还有那两条大长腿，对于戴斐斐来说均是比画还美的事物。

这样美的事物如果不物尽其用，简直就是浪费和犯罪。

掐上牙医的大腿根部将两条腿掰的更开，手底下锻炼有佳的肌理令人心猿意马，便忍不住揉捏了两把。尚未勃起的肉根在冷空气中瑟瑟发抖，和头发一个颜色的耻毛稀疏服帖，戴斐斐深呼吸几下，克制提枪就干的冲动，他眯起眼打量牙医此时的表情，不得不承认这是道可口的开胃菜，看来以后要经常这么做。

“把这玩意儿拿开！”

“哦。”

“你——啊——”

高压作用下，三用枪喷出的水柱形成绷紧的线，在空气中画出弧形，弧形的终点落在牙医光洁嫩白的小腹之上，聚起一小片水渍，灯光反射下亮晶晶的，戴斐斐不免想起某次坏心眼的将精液抹在此处的样子，随着时间的推移，精液也是变得这般透亮，他咽了咽唾沫看向百般不情愿的牙医。牙医侧着头闭紧眼始终不去看他，脸颊因高压水柱刺激敏感点而泛起潮红，像草莓大福，好可爱。握着三用枪继续下移，沿着细嫩的大腿根绘图，水柱的刺激像是被狗尾草挠痒痒，牙医双腿被压制着，怎都合不拢，只好咬痛下唇分散注意力，可是下体的麻痒感不间断从脊椎跑去大脑，想去忽略什么的，简直比登天还难。

“你这样会呼吸困难的。”

“……滚。”

陆西西拧着眉从牙缝里吐出这个字，不过作恶之人根本不介怀，反正都走到这一步了，半途而废可不是他的做事风格。手指抬起牙医的下巴慢慢靠近，用自己的嘴唇描绘牙医的唇形——薄厚适中，恰到好处的柔软度，还有一点点烟草味，适合亲吻与口交，只是这嘴的主人未免太倔强，好半天都不愿张嘴容纳他的舌头，戴斐斐眨了眨眼，干脆将手里的三用枪从大腿根移开，停在后穴上方的会阴，果不其然，最敏感的地方受了刺激，刺激的牙医立刻呻吟出声，舌头顺理成章钻进热烫的口腔。

接下来便是再喜欢不过的事，舌头与舌头的缠绕，互相交换着口水，即使陆西西再怎么闪躲，侵入口腔的舌头仍会熟练的捕捉到，就算捉不住，也会去舔舐牙齿。大概是因为从事牙科大夫的缘故，陆西西每一颗牙齿都整齐完好，戴斐斐喜欢牙医的牙齿，更喜欢舔弄牙齿时会剧烈分泌口水的唾液腺，张开的嘴容乃不下这样多的口水，便顺着嘴角滴滴答答，又吻了一会儿才放开有些气喘的牙医，戴斐斐看着这副红肿的唇舌，神情迷恋——它们微微开启，沾满了晶亮的口水，像草莓果冻，这样想着，手指抚上嘴唇，替牙医擦净嘴角的口涎，又将沾了口水的手指放在嘴里含着，居高临下看牙医气急败坏的模样，简直越看越喜欢。

“你说你到底在倔什么。”

我都硬的发疼了。

“没意思。”

“什么？”

“我们这样挺没意思的。”

“你不喜欢和我上床？”

“上床上床，你就知道个上床是吗！”

“我不知道上床你哪里爽去。”说着，提起手里的三用枪，直接对准牙医半勃起的东西。

“啊——你……嗯……你……”

受到刺激的肉根立时完全勃起，被水柱喷的轻轻晃动，沿着茎体滑落的水柱打湿了囊袋，又继续向下走着，经过早已湿润的会阴，与腿根滑下的水珠混在一起，被一张一翕的后穴吃了进去。这一切通通被戴斐斐看在眼里，本来明亮的眼睛瞬间变得阴暗，他扔了手里的三用枪，一手掰开牙医试图闭合的双腿，另一只手抚上后穴入口，在褶皱处细细按摩揉压。肖想已久的地方还是如此贪吃，不过是进去指尖，就能感受到内里的软肉拼命涌过来，勾着手指要更进一步，可是他起了坏心眼，抽出手指一路向上握住牙医战战巍巍的肉根。

“嗯……”

“这样很舒服，我知道。”

之所以知道，是因为牙医曾这般对待过他，那一过程简直可以称为进入天堂的体验。他上下撸动那根东西，间或用指腹摩擦冠状沟，或是在铃口揉摁，引得陆西西身体不住打颤，自己小腹也在一阵阵发紧。水不像体液黏腻，不过从视觉意义上来讲，更像是止不住的前列腺液沾湿肉根，似乎下一秒就要被迫射精。戴斐斐俯下身啃咬牙医漂亮的锁骨，力道恰到好处，不会咬破，却也刚好留下痕迹，不规则的浅红痕迹，衬着牙医白皙的皮肤，艳丽又情色。舌尖舔过的地方有晶亮的线，从脖颈到乳尖，色情无比，他稍稍抬起身望了望陆西西一脸的隐忍，又看了看挺起的乳尖，接着松开手里的肉根，抚上其中一粒，再含住另一粒，用舌头卷着它，吸吮咬啮，甚至用牙齿叼住乳尖，狠狠地吸着，仿佛这样做能如他所愿吸出什么似的。

“你说我要是每天这样吸这里，会不会有一天吸出奶什么的。”

“……无耻……啊……”

一边骂我一边享受的直叫唤，到底谁无耻啊。戴斐斐在心里翻白眼，继续张嘴舔弄另一边被冷落的乳尖，不消一会儿，牙医胸膛上的两处皆变得通红肿胀。

“真是淫荡呢。”

可不是淫荡的很，双手双脚被束缚，全身泛起淡红色，尤其胯下更是糟糕——被撩拨的吐出体液的顶端，青筋暴起的茎体，一缩一缩的囊袋，开始鼓胀的会阴，当然，最重要的还是被水濡湿的后穴，因为方才的揉压已经张开一丝缝，这丝缝小心翼翼的开合着，然而在戴斐斐眼里，那就是求肏得信号。得了这样的信号他怎么可能放过，也不去和牙医斗嘴了，更是放弃胸前的两点和颜色好看的肉根，顺着缝隙直挺挺伸进去一根手指。

那里面的热度与美妙感简直无法形容，他想，就算哪天死在这人身上也是死而无憾的，他掰开两瓣臀肉好让后穴暴露的更加完全，然后专心开拓着紧闭的肉道，感受肠壁慢慢靠过来，吸附着手指，引着他往更深处进发。

“啊啊……哈……”

“还想我拿出去吗？不过就算你想也拔不出来了，吸我吸得很紧呢。”

糙话害得牙医红透了脸，眉头紧锁，白到近乎透明的睫毛颤抖着，像蝴蝶翅膀，真好看。

后穴入口已经有些松软，戴斐斐顺势塞进去第二根手指，上下叠加肏着这个欠肏得肉洞。肠壁紧致，只是退出些许便收缩在一起，而挺进去时又会听话的分开，它们蠕动着，分泌湿热的体液，濡湿了手指，在节奏适当的进出下发出“咕啾咕啾”的水声。室内静谧，于是声音被无限放大，令人羞耻至极。由于专心开拓后穴，牙医的肉根暂时被冷落，戴斐斐自然是不舍得，可是总用手的话就不好玩了，黑亮的眼珠转了几转，张口便含了上去。

“嗯——你……快拿开……不行……这……”

才不理会牙医断断续续说了什么，他扣住牙医扭动的腰肢，认真的上下吞吐。口交没做过几次，技术并没有多熟练，单凭对AV女优的印象卖力学着，想着舌尖应该在冠状沟处画圈，在铃口戳刺，直舔的顶端硬胀发红，此时可以稍稍松开，痴迷的看着湿漉漉的一整根，再度伸出舌尖描绘茎体表面的青筋，然后继续向下，将囊袋含在嘴里，像含着一块糖似的，舌头也绕着它打圈，耳朵里能听到牙医咿咿呀呀的呻吟，伺候完毕两个囊袋就重新吞吐肉根，对了，深喉这种动作应该会更爽——用自己紧窄的喉咙入口吸吮按摩最敏感的顶端，同时肏弄后穴的手指放快动作，前后两处夹击，直搞得牙医轻轻抽噎，红了眼角。反正不管怎么想，他都会付诸行动。空气里已经渗了些许雄性激素味道，他果断停止口交抽出手指——还不想这么快就让牙医射精，他想让他等着，在最高潮的时候两个人一起射出来。

“现在可以换我了吧。”

也不等陆西西从舒爽中回过神，径直脱了自己的裤子跨坐在牙医身上，早就硬烫的肉棒坏心眼的顶着牙医双唇，像涂唇膏似的，将渗出的前列腺液涂抹在嘴上。

那股强烈的雄性味道直窜鼻腔，陆西西想躲开却被捏紧下巴面对这根粗壮的东西。不是没用嘴伺候过他，只是这般侮辱人的对待太让陆西西生气了，要不是手被绑着，真想把这玩意儿一折两半，看他还怎么雄赳赳气昂昂。

“你就不怕我给你咬断。”

“……做人要公平啊。”

又来又来，别用这种受了天大委屈的表情对着我好吗！不过他就是如此无可救药吃这一套。

慢吞吞张开嘴含住顶端，一声舒服的长出气钻进耳朵，陆西西是真嫌弃这个大脑长在下体的混蛋，也更嫌弃轻易屈服的自己，如果真的要反抗是不会存在此种局面，可是他没有，他和这个人想念自己身体一样分外想念他的身体。爱能令人盲目，这话说的可真他妈对。

这人的东西太大了，陆西西一边吞吐顶端一边在心里翻白眼，本是软塌塌的东西此刻能硬成一根棒子似的家伙，在温热的口腔进进出出，顶着上颚压迫舌根，胃里翻涌着不适感，但仍无法拒绝，因为性交时的人类是没有大脑的，所以他已经彻底放飞自己，回忆起肉棒以前肏他后穴、给他带来无尽快感的体验，于是乎，从后穴入口直至肠道深处都在发痒酸麻，甚至出现它们叫嚣着恳求着被插入的幻觉。

还真是恬不知耻的人类。

“可以了，还要留着喂饱你的屁股呢。”

从嘴里抽出的肉棒带着牵连成丝的唾液，像极了射完精后退出小穴的模样。戴斐斐做着深呼吸，极力压制狠狠肏弄这人的冲动，说实话，他是看不得牙医哭的，坚强高傲惯的牙医哭起来自是有种反差萌，但是戴斐斐总觉得那些眼泪能渗进心里，搞得他难受又不安。

泛着水光的顶端顶在后穴入口，那个紧致的地方立时像张嘴一样张大，周围一圈褶皱撑得光滑平展，皮肉近乎半透明。牙医嘴里含糊不清，发出小兽一般呜咽声。能感受到内里软肉正在聚涌而来，戴斐斐喘了口气，他放松大脑神经告诫自己放弃一杆进洞的念头，但是温度灼烫实在令人把持不住，他凑近陆西西的耳朵，轻语低喃：“放松点，不然真的会很疼。”

也不知是话语起了作用还是陆西西真的怕疼，他开始深呼吸，如同往常那样放松屁股和后穴处的肌肉，早已湿滑的地方一点一点吞进了肉棒，直至整根没入，戴斐斐吊着的心才落回原地，他很是满意牙医能如此听话，亲了亲鼻尖，慢慢于后穴抽送揉捻。

“唔……哈……”

“痛吗？”

“唔……”

“我可以快点吗？”

“废话……嗯……真多……”

要的就是这句，两手攥紧了精瘦的腰肢，专心肏弄起后穴。尽管戴斐斐的动作已经足够温柔，可这地方天生就不是用来性交的，犹如钝物刺穿肠道的痛苦令牙医额角直冒冷汗，本来精神上佳的肉根也因此软了几分，他一边小心进出，一边握住肉根替无法自理的牙医提升快感。长有薄茧的指腹摩挲铃口，时而揉捏顶端，时而摩擦冠状沟下方位置，渐渐地，那处重新硬起，甚至溢了前列腺液在外，戴斐斐看了看沾满体液的指尖，抬手将其含在嘴里，十分挑衅的看向陆西西。屁股含着别人的东西，自己的东西又被这个别人吃下去，陆西西被这既诱惑又淫靡的动作撩得浑身发烫，一直烫到大脑，他觉得脑子都要烧坏了，不然为何肏着他的戴斐斐竟如此英俊好看，而自己也无可救药沉沦于戴斐斐带来的一切，属于戴斐斐的一切，这真是太糟糕了。

几番缓慢的抽送后，不适感已消去大半，那些酥痒重新聚集，沿着脊椎散去全身，像过电似的，酥麻酸软。肠壁裹缚的东西是把肉刷子，扫过每一节细胞与神经，扫净所有不适，带来脚趾都会蜷缩的快感，陆西西不再试图蜷起身子，他两腿彻底打开，容纳戴斐斐一下一下的撞击，撞得发出“啪啪啪”的声音，撞得两瓣臀肉逐渐泛红，终于在一次整根抽出又整根没入后，肿胀的前端按在肠道深处凸起位置，柔软的肠肉立时聚拢，活过来一般缠上肉棒。

“啊——啊……顶到……了……”

“顶到哪里？”

“啊……明知……嗯……故问……”

对，他就是明知故问，他就是喜欢牙医羞愤着承受他赐予的一切，掌控欲就是这么可怕。戴斐斐俯下身抱起牙医的双肩，顺手替他解开皮带的捆缚，其实很喜欢居高临下看牙医情动的模样，可与之相比，还是更喜欢与牙医肉贴肉的感觉。陆西西虽瘦，却瘦而有肉，线条漂亮的肌理手感简直优秀，尤其乳尖在胸口来回蹭着，浑身都要软了。这样想着，胯下东西似乎又胀大几分，摩擦后穴红肿外翻，带出的体液变成白沫沾染了那一圈，戴斐斐低头看了看，真是一张好看的嘴。

治疗椅嘎吱嘎吱晃悠着，牙医身形不稳，戴斐斐干脆一手撑着椅背，一手将他搂在怀里，上半身腾空，这个姿势谈不上多累，但也不轻松，可交合处带来的无上快感很快淹没了这些，他一下下吻着牙医的耳垂，肉棒也在牙医的身体里一下下进出肏弄，捻着肠道深处的凸起打圈按摩，牙医的肉根在两人小腹之间轻轻晃动，前列腺液濡湿了肌肤，很快就变得冰凉凉一片，戴斐斐却对此感到心满意足，加之牙医声声呻吟就在耳边，于是也不管什么九浅一深什么快进缓出，只一味大开大合戳刺肠壁，然后整根捅进去缠着肠壁打圈，鼠蹊部位的耻毛摩擦柔软的会阴，因情动而肿胀的位置很快变得红通通一片。

“不要了……啊……啊……太大……嗯……了……”

“不喜欢吗？”

这话可真是无耻，陆西西红着眼角瞪视上方那人。他真是不想承认喜欢，然而身体里每一处神经都在逼迫他快些承认，那根粗长的东西犹如烙铁在身体里进出，还十分恶劣的顶着敏感点，时时刻刻都在逼他缴械投降，不过最恶劣的还是那人的声音——低哑性感的烟嗓在耳边萦绕不去，夹杂了粗喘吹红耳廓吹软了心尖，吹得他化成了一滩水。

“有病……”

“你有药吗？没有吧，不如我给你开点药，包治百病，一吃就好。”

说罢，松开怀里的牙医，握上濒临爆发的肉根，拇指堵住铃口，笑得十分淫贱。

“你……拿开……快……嗯……要……要……”

“要什么？”

“要……啊……射了……”

“一起吧。”

戴斐斐直起身，更加狠命的肏弄后穴，感受那处痉挛频率越来越频繁，夹着肉棒如同一张嘴吸吮铃口。最后一次整根进入后，他顶着最敏感处沉下腰射出积存已久的精液，同时松开堵住铃口的拇指，不出所料，因后穴高潮射出的精液一股接一股喷涌，汩汩不断，腿根与会阴一整片都是湿漉漉的。他抚摸牙医因高潮而绷紧的身体，抹开沾染胸口的薄汗，像安慰吃饱的猫安慰餍足的陆西西。戴斐斐俯下身与牙医缓慢轻柔的接吻，下体缓慢抽送好让最后一点精液也被贪婪的嘴吃进去。

 

直到回家躺在床上，戴斐斐还在回味牙医富有弹性的臀肉，以及松垮的后穴向外吐出精液时的淫荡模样，琢磨着一会儿要不要再来一次（毕竟憋得实在太久），丝毫不觉陆西西已经站在床边一脚踹上他屁股，牙医声音嘶哑，勒令他往里躺躺别霸占双人床。那人刚洗完澡，穿着浴袍露着一双白皙小腿，脚腕上还留着捆缚造成的红印，戴斐斐有些愧疚，不过关于下午那场美好性爱体验已然盖过了愧疚，他抿起嘴角思考下次再玩点什么新花样。

“别想，今天是最后一次。”牙医一头栽倒在他胸口，头发稍还沾着水珠，划过肌肤有些痒。

“诶？？？”

“最后一次——玩这些乱七八糟的东西。”

“嘿嘿。”

“……”

“什么时候调回来？”手指拨弄发梢，银白色被灯光照出一圈光晕。

“你什么时候搬过来？”

“啊？”

“我不接受异地恋。”

“什么？”

“……睡觉睡觉，烦死了。”

“你……”

“睡觉啊蠢货。”

牙医翻身躺平，背对戴斐斐缩进被窝，然而通红的耳根是藏不住的，就像爱与谎言，是纸包不住的火。

“下周——不，明天，明天我就辞职搬家。对了，你想不想听小白猫的故事，我以前出车祸住院，遇见过一只会说话的小白猫，可有意思了。”

“不想听。”

“听嘛。”

“你！你这人怎么这么烦！我明天还要早起开会！”

“好好好，那我改天讲，那只小白猫啊……”

两个人缠绕在一起的呼吸于头顶上方扩散，脚踝被那人勾着，腰腹也被他搂紧，像极了分不开的呼吸，陆西西在心里叹口气，悄悄握住那人宽厚的手掌。他在考虑要添新碗筷新被褥新拖鞋可能还要换张新床，考虑或许该抛下对那场事故的执念重新开始，毕竟戴斐斐几次三番的“因为我想见你”撕开他今后生活的开端，至于他们短促的过去，还是要找机会说清楚呢。

 

 

所以说，看见的听闻的不一定是事实，事实亦有可能并非正确，正确的或许站在正义反面，这听起来仿佛是搞不懂赤橙红绿青蓝紫界限的色盲，关于颜色概念一片混淆，不过好在他遇见了另一个“色盲”，两个“色盲”加在一起估计就能明白他人眼中的定义，虽然过程可能会曲折反复，谁知道呢，你看，爱与谎言也不一定皆是按部就班顺理成章的。

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
